


First day

by SodaMilkz



Series: HellBound [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz
Summary: The first day of school is always scary.
Relationships: Sibling Relationship - Relationship, original female character/ original male character
Series: HellBound [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396





	First day

Heather knew this morning would be rough. She wasn’t mad or upset about it at all, she was expecting this. Who wouldn’t be anxious about the first day of school? She made sure Spencer woke up earlier enough to have time to shower and get ready, with extra time just in case something else happened.

Heather was already prepped and ready to go. With a simple cheer top, ripped jeans, a large varsity jacket, her golden halo shined with her ice blue/white hair styled just the right way, she was just waiting on Spencer downstairs. She had heard him get out of the shower a while ago but not a peep since. Starting to get a little worried she thought she should go upstairs and check on him. 

Heather walked upstairs and knocked on his closed door. Nothing. She knocked again, “Hey Spence” she said softly, “it’s me, come on we’re going to be late for school”. That was a complete lie. They had more than an hour before they had to leave. Heather made sure they would have time for this. Still nothing, “I’m gonna to come in, ok?”.

Heather carefully opened the door, and looked around Spencer's organized room. She found Spencer sitting on his bed in the corner, wet hair helping to hide his face in his knees that he had to his chest. His hands wrapped tightly around his legs, shaking. He was wearing his night clothes, a simple oversize t-shirt and matching shorts. ‘Comfort clothes’ Heather noticed. She didn’t need to hear him to tell he was having a hard time breathing. 

She walked over to the bed, carefully sitting next to him, making sure not to touch him anywhere. It wasn’t the first time they had done this song and dance, and by now Heather had mastered it.

She started taking deep, long breaths, loud enough to hear. For the next few minutes Spencer's breath had started to slow, as he was trying to match with her. His shaking, while still prevalent, had slowed down as well. Spencer was beginning to lift his head, just enough to see through his fogged glasses. 

Heather took a sigh of relief, ‘there’s my brave boy’ she thought, with a small smile. Looking around the room she asked a simple question, “what do you see?”. She knew this was a fun simple question that worked wonders.

Spencer looked up just a little more to see around his room, eyes darting all over the place. It was another minute before he landed on some objects.

“Ummm” he took deep breaths between each object, stuttering along the way, “a…..umm….p-pillow and……..bl-blanket” he paused for a bit, looking in new places around the room. Heather was still giving him her full attention. “And and Reid's cage….and….a desk”. Spencer's face was no longer hiding in his knees, but his eyes were locked on his feet now, unable to look anywhere else, especially heather.

Heather finally got a good look at his face, now even more concerned noticing the dark circles under his eyes, “you didn’t get any sleep last night did you?”

Spencer shook his head, still looking at his feet.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She wasn’t mad, just worried about him.

“I didn’t...want to..be a bother” Spencer's voice was still shaky, and his hands gripped tighter around his legs.

Heather sighed the opposite of relief, she knew he couldn’t help it. She took another look around his room, this time looking up above the bed. She immediately noticed a large empty spot that shouldn't be there. She looked around the room and couldn’t spot the item that was supposed to be hanging there. ‘Oh, oh no’ she thought, ‘that’s what this is about’  
Spencer had probably taken it down and hid it under the bed. This all made sense now.

Heather moved a little closer to Spencer, “you know it’s the first day of school” she started, “it’s a chance to start over, start as you, you know?”

“I don’t know” Spencer sounded unsure, his breathing hitching a little, “I don’t know I don’t know” His head now going back to his knees.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay” Heather said reassuringly, placing a light hand on his shoulder this time. “I know it’s scary Spencer, but isn’t this what you always wanted?” Spencer nodded in agreement slowly, “see, how can it be bad if you want it?” Spencer kept his head down.

Heather thought for a second, “I know all your friends support you. I know they all love the haircut I gave you over the summer, and I know they all love your name.” She paused, looking at Spencer with a reassuring smile, “and I know for a fact that none of them will hate you, or think you’re weird”

Spencer looked up a bit, “They…..they won't?”

“I know they won’t Spence, and if they do I’ll beat the shit out of them for you”

Spencer laughed a tiny bit, “No, don't go starting fights for me” his head no longer hiding in his legs, smile creeping onto his face.

“Hey I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe!” Heather chuckled, if she had wings she would have been displaying them spread out in a show of confidence. They both took a breath.

“You know I’ll be right by your side all day” Heather said, “I’ll be right next to you when we walk in those front doors, when you talk to your teachers, when you see your friends again, and definitely when we play those stupid ice breaker back to school games” She put an arm around Spencer, “and if you ever want to hide away, disappear for a bit, you can wear my big jacket for a while” She gestured to her large varsity jacket, definitely oversized for Spencer. Heather could tell the grip around his legs was starting to loosen.

“You know I’ll always be there for you Spence, like a big sister should!” Heather proclaimed, smiling at Spencer.

Spencer laughed again, “you’re not my sister” he said smiling, nudging her away slightly.

“Guardian angle, sister, just shut up and hug me” Heather threw her arms around Spencer, and he did the same, going into a reassuring hug. They both stayed like that for a bit before Heather broke the silence.

“Now come on” She said, pulling away from the hug, “You’ve gotta get dressed and fix up your hair” She ran her hand through Spencer's semi damp hair. Spencer looked back down at the bed, worry starting to creep it’s way onto his face again. Heather looked back at him, knowing exactly what’s on his mind now.

“I know you’re anxious about wearing it out for the first time, but I think you should” she bent down and picked up the item in question, it looked like a short black tank top, “I know how happy and free you feel when you’re wearing it, and I personally think you look quite handsome in it too” she smirked.

Spencer blushed and quickly grabbed the article of clothing out of Heather's hands, “ok you can stop now” he said trying not to smile, “let me get dressed”

Heather happily obliged, going back downstairs to wait for Spencer to finish getting ready. After a few minutes she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Spencer walked into the living room shortly after.

He was wearing a long sleeve and a simple sweater vest, along with jeans and converse. His light brown shaggy hair, while still a little damp, was falling perfectly over his face and black glasses.

“There's my brave boy!” Heather said, with a genuine proud smile on her face.

“Ugh” Spencer groaned, “I thought I told you to stop calling me that”

“Mmm no, I don’t think so” She teased, “let me know if you get uncomfortable or start having trouble breathing ok?”

Spencer sighed, “I will I will” he said smiling, wrapping his arms around his chest. Spencer looked happy and confident, not at all like he didn’t sleep at last night. Heather handed Spencer his bag, and slung her own over her shoulder.

“Ok” heather smiled, she could tell when Spencer was genuinely happy, “Now let's go show the world Spencer Addison! And if they don’t like him I will fucking punch everyone!”

“Heather!”

“What?”

They both laughed as they made their way to the car to drive to the first day of school.

Heather would make sure Spencer's flag was back above his bed before the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer is a soft trans boy


End file.
